La femme du parc
by Smilinginlove
Summary: Derek était, il fallait bien le dire, sur le cul. Est ce que Reid venait vraiment d'avoir un "coup" de foudre ? [OS]


**Un petit OS que je me suis amusée à écrire il y a quelques mois.**

 **C'est purement comique et c'est vraiment cliché, mais ça me fait marrer.**

 **Bisous pralinés.**

* * *

Derek était vraiment surpris, comme ses collègues d'ailleurs. Tous observaient Spencer Reid comme si il était un alien venu d'une autre planète. Si il devait être honnête, il aurait dit qu'il ne croyait pas à la scène qui se déroulait en face de lui. Pour être franc, il croyait sincèrement que Reid était un cas typique d'asexualité, malgré qu'il avait eut un petit flirt avec une nana suspecte dans une piscine pendant une de leurs enquêtes. En même temps, quoi de plus logique ? Reid était toujours gêné ou largué quand ils parlaient de sexe tous ensemble, pire, il paraissait _désintéressé_. Donc Morgan ne s'était pas posé plus de questions : son collègue était asexuel, point. Et il s'en foutait. Il restait son ami, ce qu'il faisait de sa vie privée ne le regardait pas. Même si il était persuadé, au tout début qu'il était gay.

Et en plus de ça, Spencer Reid avait un esprit scientifique et des fois philosophique, enfin très rationnel quoi. Donc entendre "coup de foudre" dans sa bouche était aussi surprenant que d'entendre une vulgarité. Il racla sa gorge, et jeta quelques coups d'oeils à Emily, J.J, Rossi et sa délicieuse meilleure amie surexcitée, Pénélope.

-Reid, tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda doucement Emily, jouant sur la diplomatie.

-Je crois que je viens d'avoir un coup de foudre, obéit ce dernier.

Bon, ils avaient tous bien entendu. C'est déjà ça. Mais c'était toujours aussi étonnant. Rossi était tellement surpris que la mayonnaise de son sandwich coulait par terre et sur son jean, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. J.J avait un immense sourire qui étirait ses lèvres et avait reposé sa salade sur ses genoux. Emily n'avait toujours pas l'air de comprendre ce qui se passait, elle fronçait les sourcils en continuant de manger ses carottes râpées. Garcia était déjà partie dans sa tête et ça se voyait : elle avait un regard lumineux et la bouche grande ouverte, son sandwich dressé dans la main. On aurait dit la statue de la liberté. Quand à Derek, il avait un air de pur incompréhension sur le visage, malgré toutes ses réflexions. Il était tellement bloqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre qu'il se félicitait d'avoir fini sa barquette de frites et son kebab.

Spencer, lui, était émerveillé par la jeune femme qui traversait le parc depuis tout à l'heure. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder. Il savait que de la sauce coulait sûrement du kebab que Derek l'avait forcé à prendre, mais il s'en fichait royalement. C'était un détail bien futile à ses yeux. Ce qui l'importait, c'était cette jeune femme brune, aérienne et magnifique, qui venait de lui retourner la tête, le coeur, les yeux, tout son corps. Il n'aimait pas les gens, mais cette femme... Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir sans savoir qui elle était.

Il se leva brusquement, faisait sursauter ses coéquipiers.

-Morgan, souffla t-il.

-... Reid ? Dit ce dernier, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui répondre.

-Morgan, réitéra le chatain, qu'est ce que je fais ?

-Comment ça qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Quand je serais en face d'elle, j'aurais envie d'énumérer mes statistiques, et elle va fuir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle fuit. Qu'est ce que je dis pour ne pas l'effrayer ? Pour paraître cool ?

Morgan soupira. Ils venaient dans ce parc pour apprécier de se retrouver ensemble le midi, après une réunion ou une visite chez J.J. Histoire de manger tranquillement ensemble. Mais là, leur moment de tranquillité allait se transformer en un véritable cours de drague, il le sentait bien. Il prit une grande inspiration, souhaitant aider son ami qui semblait déterminé :

-Eh bien, je te propose de la saluer, d'abord. Gentiment. Avec un joli sourire. Puis de lui demander son prénom. Ce genre de choses. Le reste vient tout seul, normalement.

-D'accord. Saluer. Prénom. D'accord. J'y vais.

Spencer partit vers la jeune femme qui s'était arrêté au bout du chemin, et l'équipe se lança des regards mi-surpris mi-excités. Finalement, ils arrêtèrent tous définitivement de manger et restèrent fixés sur Reid, qui semblait très nerveux. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la jeune femme.

-Je rêve ou nous assistons bien à l'état de flirt entre notre ami Reid et une jeune femme inconnue ?

-Tu rêves pas ma beauté, répondit Derek.

-Vous avez vu comment il était ? On aurait dit que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il trouvait une femme vraiment jolie ! Souligna J.J.

-Ouais, enchaîna Emily, c'était super bizarre et en même temps...

-Touchant, murmura Rossi en terminant la phrase de sa collègue. Très touchant. Il semblait vraiment bouleversé.

-Attendez ! Il va lui parler ! Regardez ! S'écria Garcia.

Reid venait d'arriver devant la jeune femme, qui discutait avec une amie. Il prit une grande inspiration. Ce n'était pas si compliqué. Saluer. Avec le sourire. Puis demander son prénom. Essayer de faire un air charmeur si possible, à la Derek. Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, et décida de se lancer. Il tapota l'épaule de la jeune femme qui se retourna en le dévisageant, perplexe.

-Euh, excusez-moi, mais... Bonjour ! Lança t-il soudainement, comprenant qu'il ne respectait pas la première étape.

Mais il avait lancé ce "bonjour" d'une manière si soudaine et étrange que la jeune femme leva un sourcil, amusée. Elle avait très envie de rire. Et le sourire que Reid afficha derrière était si drôle que ça ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme. Son amie, elle, riait déjà silencieusement.

-Euh, je...

Spencer ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Il voyait bien que la jeune femme avait déjà envie de rire, et il fallait rattraper le coup. Mais il ne savait même plus ce que Derek lui avait dit. Tout s'embrouillait dans son cerveau, ce qui était assez rare et le déstabilisait particulièrement. Et, se frappant mentalement d'avance pour la tête qu'allait avoir la jeune femme, il sortit une statistique :

-Vous savez que la population compte 70% de véritables brunes ?

-Euh... Non.

-Vous êtes très belle. Et désolé si ça vous embarasse. Il n'y a qu'un tiers de la population qui a votre beauté, c'est sûr.

-Euh... Merci.

Ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun putain de sens, mais il se disait qu'il s'en tirait mieux que la dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça, ce qui était déjà une amélioration. Elle n'avait toujours pas fuis, et n'avait plus autant envie de rire. Elle lui souriait doucement, l'air attendrie. Son amie lui fit un sourire malicieux et s'éloigna un peu, appelant visiblement quelqu'un plus loin. Spencer lui en fut très reconnaissante, car s'il avait déjà du mal à faire séduire la jeune femme, son amie l'observant juste à côte ne l'aidait pas.

Il décida de jouer la carte de la franchise et de rester lui-même, ce qui était finalement le plus honnête et le plus simple.

-Franchement je suis désolé pour cette entrée en matière, mais je suis absolument nul pour ce genre de choses, grimaça t-il. Je m'appelle Spencer. Et vous ?

-Jane, sourit-elle. Vous vous en sortez pas trop mal en fait.

-Ah, dit Spencer en soupirant de soulagement.

-Vous êtes mignon, sourit la jeune femme.

-Oh, euh... Merci, répondit le chatain, surpris. Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous accorder pour le moment. Euh, cependant, je peux prendre votre numéro de téléphone ? Enfin, si vous le souhaitez ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas ! Dit-elle dans un grand sourire. Je vais vous l'écrire, j'ai un papier dans-

-Dites le moi juste, je retiendrais !

Jane le regarde en haussant les sourcils, surprise. Comment pourrait-il le retenir de cette façon ? Ce sera la première fois qu'il l'entendra, alors à moins qu'il soit un génie... (ce qui est le cas, mais elle ne le sait pas encore, la pauvre femme).

-Euh... C'est 0634568790, dit-elle en bégayant de surprise.

-0634568790, répète t-il très vite. Merci beaucoup. J'espère vous revoir, et j'espère que je ne vous ai pas dérangé...

-Pas le moins du monde. C'est toujours agréable de se faire accoster pour se faire dire que l'on est jolie, sourit-elle. À plus tard ?

-À plus tard, confirme Spencer en partant.

Sur le banc, Pénélope est dans un état d'excitation proche de l'hystérie. Derek est soufflé. Emily affiche un grand sourire. Rossi est fier de son ami. Et J.J tape dans ses mains avec bonne humeur. C'est officiel : ils sont tous sous le choc. Rossi se dit qu'Aaron sera déçu de ne pas avoir vu ça.

Spencer s'avance vers eux et se rassoit à sa place d'origine, lui-même encore sous le choc. Il se retourne vers eux, et dans un grand sourire, déclare :

-J'ai réussi à avoir son numéro. Je crois... Je crois que je lui ai plu !

-Aaaaah, mon bébé lapin d'amour est devenu un homme ! S'écrit Garcia, perforant les tympans de Rossi.

-Garcia... Grogne t-il.

-Pardon m'sieur.

-Mais je suis un homme, répond Reid en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est une expression, sourit Derek. Alors, qu'est ce que tu as dis ?

-Eh bien... J'ai sorti des statistiques, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je crois que ça l'a amusé. Je lui ai dis qu'elle était jolie, et elle m'a dit qu'elle me trouvait mignon, puis j'ai eu son numéro.

J.J et Garcia se mettent à hurler en même temps, tappant dans leurs mains comme des folles. David, qui est au milieu des deux, tire une telle tête d'enterrement désespérée qu'Emily se met à rire. Derek la suit bientôt, et tous se mettent à rire, tous sauf Reid.

Celui-ci est encore trop choqué de se dire qu'il a réussi à plaire à la jeune femme et qu'il va la revoir. C'est presque un miracle.

0634568790\. Il ne risque pas de l'oublier.


End file.
